eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Sullon Zek (God)
Adopted daughter of Rallos Zek and ruler of the Plane of Rage, Sullon Zek is the goddess of rage. She is also known as the Mistress of Rage, and is responsible for the creation of the giant-like Bolvirk race native to the Plane of Rage. The Kerig'Dal that serve her are referred to as Sullonites. Sullon Zek Lore In a long forgotten age, Sullon McKlarren was a simple barbarian whose only desire was to defend her northern homeland on Antonica from its enemies. Battle after battle, she excelled as her prowess with axes and swords was unmatched. She was always victorious, slaying ice giants, fierce wild beasts, and many others. Halas, the barbarian city, came to rely on Sullon and her small band of friends as defenders of their home. As she battled she learned to focus her anger and hate for her enemies. Her focused ire became so great that she seemed to shift into an alternate consciousness. During those moments, even her friends could not reach her, and it worried them. In those fierce states of pure rage, Sullon was unstoppable. Even her faithful wolves, Ghost and Snowtail, began to spend more time away from her than at her side. They feared for her, but more than that they grew afraid of her. And each time Sullon used her talent for focusing her rage, she seemed to get stronger, so strong in fact, that Rallos Zek, the god of war, noticed her. Her unique talents were of great interest to him and so he summoned her to Drundar, the Fortress of Zek. In the great pit of Drundar, Rallos Zek pitted Sullon against many of his champions and favored warriors. They all failed. Sullon's ferocity and talent almost made her challenges boring. With few champions left to fight Sullon, Rallos Zek stepped into the pit himself and faced her. With humility, Sullon lowered her axes to the ground and began to kneel when Rallos issued a terrifying yell and forbade her from ever dropping her axes again. He commanded her to fight him. And she did. For what seemed like hours they fought in the pit. Sullon, consumed by her rage, sent her blades whirling; her body lithe and limber evaded and seemed to curl around Rallos' strikes. The ring of parries chimed throughout Drundar as Rallos' minions began to gather around the pit. Never before had such a fight been witnessed, Sullon never seemed to tire. Her first strikes still as strong as her last the one that found Rallos' axe and both of hers locked together. Sullon shook with anger and ferocity trying to break her weapons free, perfectly willing to drop them and take on the great god of war with her bare fists. That's when Rallos laughed so loudly it shook the great stone fortress. His laugh surprised Sullon so much that her focused rage was interrupted and she kneeled before him, prepared to die for having the audacity to take up arms against a god. As she waited for the sting of an axe on her neck, she felt only the cold touch of steel on each shoulder as Rallos anointed her as the Maiden of Rage. He gave her dominion over the aspects of war that manifest in pure rage. None save Rallos himself could withstand her in battle, though her brothers thought that they could defeat her, for they were wiser than she. They, of course, never attempted to prove their claims. Legends say that she remains inside Razorthorn, her tower within the stronghold, urging those dedicated to her to increase their rage and learn to focus it. It is said that she will honor those that do so by allowing them to serve her in the tower. There are other legends that say that she was betrayed by her father, Rallos Zek, and imprisoned in that tower because he feared her strength. The legends are merely rumor, however. Only Sullon Zek and perhaps those that serve her in her tower know the truth. Source *''Everquest: Prophecy of Ro manual'' Category:Gods